To satisfy reliability demanded in a wireless sensor network, a technique for enhancing the reliability of the network using multi-path is suggested. The reliability enhancement technique based on the multi-path aims to maximize data transfer reliability from a transmitting node to a receiving node, and maximizes the reliability enhancement by further transmitting redundancy data.
However, when a sink node has error or a path to the sink node is problematic in the wireless sensor network, it is difficult to ensure the reliability of the network.
As the redundancy data concentrates network traffic to the sink node, the sink node is subject to a bottleneck and thus the performance of the network is degraded.